Sasuke's Paper Heart
by Anime Khat
Summary: To the song, 'My Paper Heart'. Sasuke longs for the friendly atmosphere he and his brother once had... will a dream and a sudden visitation satisfy that? SasukexItachi, Fluff.


Uchihacest, with a bit of fluff. They seem a bit softer in here then they would be in the anime, and some of the story's a bit rushed, but I think it's cute Hope you enjoy it the same.

Done to the lyrics of a song I thought was fitting.  
Song: My Paper Heart  
Artist: All-American Rejects 

Song credit to All-American Rejects. The characters are not mine, as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_  
Please just dont play with me_

_ my paper heart will bleed _

_This wait for destiny wont do _

_Be with me please I beseach you _

_Simple things, that make you run a-way _

_Catch you if I can_

Sasuke's eyes flitted open as he reached out for a figure that was never there. Only... this time, it was. The person always in his dreams, for revenge, or even something else... perhaps lonliness, was standing nearby. With matching hair of raven black, dark coal-black eyes, pale skin... The younger Uchiha took in a quick breath when his eyes adjusted to see who was waiting in the gloom.

Sitting up, now, Sasuke stared at the figure. He would've glared, he would've armed himself, if it wasn't for the dreams he'd had for months, now. Memories, happy dreams, everything he wished never went away. And his brother standing before him was just one of them. The younger of the two couldn't stop the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was confused, tired, and lonely. He longed for contact from the older Uchiha like he'd known when they were younger...

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke. He'd been standing there for a while, watching his younger brother toss and turn in his sleep... mumble things that only the two of them knew. He watched the other male focus his eyes on him once more, rubbing away at tears as if it would wipe them away forever. With a slight sigh, nothing more then an increased whisper of his breath, the Akatsuki member stepped forwards and sat on the bed next to his brother.  
"You've been having troubling dreams... havn't you?" He pointed out the obvious as he lowered Sasuke's arms from his face, the younger Uchiha giving a small nod as if he were a small child once more.

_Tears fall, down your face _

_The taste, is something new _

_Something that I know _

_Moving on is, easiest when I am around you._

Sasuke froze just slightly as Itachi leaned over and kissed a swollen cheek, taking with him the saltiness of one of his tears. With his movement away, the younger male reached out and grabbed an arm, clinging to it. "I don't want you to go..." he mumbled, not seeming to notice the increased pace of his heart, nor the burning sensation in his cheeks. He looked up at the older Uchiha with hurt eyes. "Please don't go away, again..." He murmered.

Itachi let a soft smile grace his lips. He almost imagined his face creaking with the movement he rarely ever did. "You can't come with me..." He reached over with his free hand and rested it on his brother's head. "I have to go." the older Uchiha roughly pulled his arm away. He couldn't help but watch the younger male' reaction with a bit of pity in his icy heart.

Sasuke started crying harder. He curled up his knees and hugged them, burying his face. It was always like this... People left... His family was gone... His team was off somewhere doing a few basic missions, leaving him as he'd recieved a nasty slice from one of their last fights. The memory of the wound caused it to sting. Reaching a hand down to rest over the bandage, his breath hitched slightly as Itachi's hand beat him.

_So bottle up old love,_

And throw it out to sea,

Watch it away as you cry 

_Now a year has past _

_The seasons go_

_Please just dont play with me  
_

_My paper heart will bleed _

_This wait for destiny wont do _

_Be with me please I beseach you _

_Simple things, that make you run a-way _

_Catch you if I can_

"You need more rest." the older Uchiha stated matter-of-factly. He seemed a little suprised as Sasuke let him push him back down onto the bed. A smaller hand grabbed his, as if in annother effort to keep him there. Letting out a small sigh, he tightened the grip on the hand, gently, and carressed it's side with his thumb. "You know I can't stay..." He murmered, brushing away fresh tears on his brother's cheeks with his free hand.

"But..." Sasuke started, but knew it was frivolous... Akatsuki would need Uchiha Itachi to return as soon as possible. He was risking both of them to be there. He understood, but was still needy. Still holding the older male's hand, he watched as he drew up his blankets to his chin, tucking him in, almost.

"No 'but's." Itachi said firmly. He pulled his hand away and bent over the younger male.

Sasuke's heart seemed to stop as he let out a breath after the kiss. Opening closed eyes, he closed them once more as he saw Itachi was gone.

_Waiting, day to day it goes through _

_My lips, are sealed for her _

_My tongue is,  
Tied to, a dream of being with you _

_To settle for less, is not what I prefer_

"Hey, teme!" A noisy blonde stepped into the room, his eyes catching on the downcast gaze the Uchiha had. "You wouldn't believe what a lousy day we had, yesterday!" He sat in the chair by the bed, Sakura having went off to get food for them all.

Sasuke let Naruto talk for a while. Finally, he looked up at the other male, the same-old look he gave presant on his features. "You talk too much, dobe." He grunted.

_Summer time, the nights are so long _

_The leaves fall down, and so do I into _

_The arms of a friend_

Naruto blinked and couldn't help but let out a small gasp. Sasuke had leaned forwards and, despite his wound, wrapped his arms around his waist, giving somewhat of a hug. Relaxing, finally, the blonde wrapped his own arms around the other boy.

"I'm ready to go." Sasuke murmered. "I don't want to be in here, anymore."

Naruto gave a sullen nod and pushed the Uchiha away, gently. "I-I'll tell Kakashi-sensei..." he mumbled, getting up and going out the door.

_Winter nights _

_My bedside is cold, for I am gone _

_And spring blossoms you to me..._

Sasuke gave a small smile as he saw the dark shadow in his room at home- a few months after his last visit. The distance between them was crossed, and his breath was taken as their lips touched.


End file.
